200 Bubbline One Shots
by outrostakes
Summary: A bunch of Oneshots. As always, bubbline is my target.
1. 1

**Prompt: _"you fell asleep on my shoulder on the flight but it's okay because you smelled nice and I was cold anyway" au_**

* * *

Bonnibel was never one for planes. She hated heights, a fear that probably originated from the time she slipped out of her tree house when she was thirteen. The crossword on her lap was half finished, slowly sliding down her knee as she tapped her foot gently against the floor. She frowned when her pen fell off the page and rolled underneath the chair in front of her. She'd get that later. Probably.

The girl beside her was tapping away on her phone, ebony hair curtaining her face away from view, head bobbing to the beat that Bonnie could faintly hear coming out of her ruby red headphones.

"Drinks?" The flight attendants were back with their trolley of snacks and beverages. Bonnie chewed her lip in thought, she'd been craving a coffee for a while now.

"One coffee, please." She said with a smile, grabbing her purse from her bag. Then, noticing the other woman hadn't looked up, she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wha- Oh," The girl blinked her startling electric green eyes as she shot up from her hunched over position, looking up at the two women with the trolley. "Uh... Just a coke, thanks," She gave a lopsided grin and then dove into her pockets for some cash.

Bonnibel smiled politely as the attendants walked away, taking a sip of her hot drink before sitting back and closing her eyes for a few minutes.

It didn't seem like a long nap to Bonnibel, but the time on her phone told her differently. She'd been asleep for a good half hour, apparently, and now she was trapped.

The girl beside her had seemingly fallen asleep too, her head had lolled to the side and rested itself on Bonnie's shoulder. The music from her headphones was still there, slightly softer than before but Bonnibel could still make out the quiet sound of guitars and drums.

Now, usually Bonnibel would have pushed the girl away from her and picked the pen up from before, but when she was cold and comfortable, there wasn't any need to wake the poor, slightly cute girl up.

Also, her hair smelled like lavender and the earth after rain, but that was _definitely_ not the most important reason.

It definitely wasn't the reason she found herself making small talk after the girl, whom she found out was called Marceline (a pretty name for an equally pretty girl), had woken up.

But maybe it was the reason why, after figuring out they were staying at the same hotel for the two week trip, she asked her on a date.

Just maybe.


	2. 2

**Prompt: _'it's my kid's first day in school and the teacher is out-of-this-world-hot what do i do' au_**

* * *

Bonnibel smiled quietly to herself, parking her small red Clio next to the school gates. Her son, a sprightly blonde kid by the name of Finn, was staring through the window in awe of the school.

"You all ready?" She asked, watching as he nodded frantically.

"I wonder what my teacher will be like?" Was his first question as they got out of the car. Bonnibel shrugged and, taking his hand in hers, entered the school grounds. "What if they're all grumpy and mean?"

Bonnie laughed at Finn, dropping his hand once she knew they were clear of cars. "Oh, Finn. I doubt your teacher will be mean. Grumpy? Possibly." Finn grinned up at her and bounded towards the groups of teachers and students with his mother in tow.

"What if I get into the same class as Jake? What if I get Miss Lady?" He paused, his eyes flicking between the swarms of people and Bonnibel. "What's my class again?"

"Oh! Uh, 4A." She replied, checking the sheet of paper they were given in the mail a few weeks ago. "I'm going to go and sign you in, Finn. Why don't you go and find Jake?" With that, the blonde boy ran off to go and find his childhood friend.

Bonnibel carefully placed the piece of paper back into her pocket, now suddenly very annoyed with herself for forgetting her glasses as she squinted around.

"1A, 2A-" A tall, slender woman collided with her from the side, sending her tumbling to her left. She would've fallen too, if it weren't for the woman's strong grip on her forearm.

"Fu- Oops." The woman, who had green eyes and one of the most beautiful laughs on the planet, brought a hand up to her mouth. "Sorry about that, Miss."

"No need to be, I forgot my glasses at home." The woman seemed to relax a little bit as her hand dropped from her mouth. _Oh god, she's beautiful._

She smirked at Bonnibel's pink hair and flicked her eyes to the floor. "You dropped your sheet." Sure enough, the piece of paper with all the information about Finn's new class was now on the floor. The woman with the beautiful laugh and green eyes bent down to pick it up. "Your kids in my class."

"Oh," Bonnibel whispered, not expecting the woman in front of her to be one of the teachers. "Uh... Where's the sign in area?"

"C'mon, I'll show you." Green eyes took hold of her wrist and pulled her towards one of the smallest groups of people. "4A, right?"

"Yeah, thanks..."

"Marceline, though it's Miss Abadeer to these little monsters." Miss Abadeer gestured to a few of the kids at the sign in table and smirked lightly as one of them waved up at her.

"Mum!" Finn came running out of nowhere, jumping up at Bonnibel with a grin. "Mum, guess what? I'm in Jakes class!"

"That's amazing! This is your teacher, Miss Abadeer." Finn looked up at Marceline, with an open mouth, blue eyes sparkling as she waved cheekily down at him.

"You're really pretty," He mumbled aloud. "Don't you think, mum? She's really, _really_ pretty." Marceline smiled down at Bonnibel, both slightly pink in the face.

"Extremely," Bonnibel replied quietly.

"Nah, I'm not nearly as pretty as your mum."

"You're both pretty." Marceline grinned down at Finn, hand ruffling up his hair.

"Alright, you little scamp. Why don't you go and sign in with your name while I make coffee for your mum and I?"

"Awesome!" He ran off once more, leaving Bonnibel a blushing mess in front of this absolute _goddess._

"You like coffee?"

"I love coffee." Both women grinned and, without hesitation, set off towards the drinks table.


	3. 3

**Prompt: _Every time I get in a fight you patch me up but now im the one patching you up after you tripped on thin air._**

* * *

"Oh how the tables have tabled." Marceline muttered, too focused on cleaning up Bonnibel's knee to notice her mistake. Her brows furrowed and, whilst biting down on her pierced lip, began dabbing the piece of cotton wool directly onto the open wound.

Bonnibel hissed. "You're doing it wrong!" She chastised, swatting the older girls hand away. "You have to clean _around_ it first." Marceline smirked lightly, glancing up at the pinkette as she released her lip from between her teeth. Honestly, Bonnibel found it incredibly distracting.

"When you help me with my injuries I don't tell you what to do."

" _No_ ," Bonnibel agreed before she could say anything. "Instead you shove me over in the corridors." Marceline sighed and leaned away, eyes looking anywhere and everywhere but Bonnibel.

"I've told you," She managed to mumble out. "I have to keep a reputation."

Bonnibel smiled down at her, cupped her cheek, and pulled Marceline in for a kiss on the other side.

"I know. I here you whispering sorry afterwards." Marceline flushed a dark red, leaping away from the display of affection. "Sorry,"

"No- No it's fine. I just... uh, how'd this happen anyway?"

"Promise you won't laugh or make fun of me?"

"Nah, there's no one around anyway." She joked. And then, more insisting, " _Tell me_ , Banner."

"I was sorta... maybe staring at you playing the guitar."

"Oh?" Marceline asked in a suddenly teasing tone. "Distracted by beauty, Bonnibel?"

"Something like that," She grumbled in reply, watching as Marceline placed a bright pink band aid on her knee.

Marceline was far too distracting.

 _Honestly._


	4. 4

**Prompt: You** _ **found my missing pet and i'm eternally grateful** _

* * *

The room had been trashed, pillows that had been sat on the couch were now in the kitchen, the bowl of fruit was upturned and spilling grapes onto the floor, the fridge had been emptied.

"Simon?" Marceline called, exiting the kitchen for the tenth time that moring. Her hair was disheveled and stuck up in different directions. She sighed. "God damn it, cat."

Turning to the living room with her arms crossed over her chest, Marceline groaned and kicked the toilet paper roll she'd thrown there after her search of upstairs. It knocked into the bin which was on its side.

 _Thud, thud, thud._ Marceline's head shot up, tired eyes warily glaring at the front door. If that was her dad, he was early.

Opening the door was difficult considering one of her pillows was in the way but as soon as she did, she was met with a familiar purring and her next door neighbor.

"Oh my god you found him," Marceline breathed in relief, taking the cat from the blonde haired woman. "Bonnibel, right?"

"Correct. I found him in my bathroom a half hour ago. I would've come here sooner but he tried running away from me." Marceline chuckled and set the black and white cat down in the hallway before closing the door, leaving her and Bonnibel out on the porch.

"Can I repay you with dinner or something?" She asked quietly.

Bonnibel hesitated, chewing her lip as her brows furrowed in thought. "Sure." She finally decided. "We can go get coffee and get to know each other. Plus…" Another pause in coversation. "You look cute in that flannel shirt. Come to my door in half an hour, I'm going to get changed."

Marceline stayed outside for twenty minutes.

She was at Bonnibel's door for the other ten.


	5. 5

**Prompt:** ** _"it seems we're the only two people in this class that actually know what the fuck is going on want to team up for this project and ruin everybody's lives"_**

* * *

Marceline shuffled in her seat, not looking up from her phone as the teacher began to discuss their task. _Two hours of science_ , she tapped out to her friend Keila, _this is like… biphobic or something, right?_

The reply she got was a laughing emoji and two of those sparkly hearts. She smiled.

"Bonnibel can choose whomever she likes because she actually listens to the task, Finn," The teacher was saying to one of her friends, a blonde boy who was now slumped down next to his brother.

Marceline glanced up when her friend slumped down in the seat beside her.

"I'm choosing you because we have to make a small explosion and somehow you managed to blow up a toilet last year." Marceline grinned. "And no, I'm not choosing you just because we're friends. I want to ruin everyone's lives by picking the only person I know can make explosions."

"Well…" Marceline began. "We're sorta… more than friends. I mean, making out behind your dad's garage is definitely not something you and Lucy do, right?" Bonnibel flushed and opened the textbook to the correct page, avoiding all eye contact with the older girl. "Exactly."

"Just… Marceline please stop texting Keila."

 _Bon's being boring. Pls send help. :'(_

 _Lmao you deserve that._

"She's fun though." Marceline whined. "You're all science and nerdiness." Bonnibel sighed and, without hesitation, snatched her more than friends phone away.

Marceline got it back again that night.

* * *

 **I just live tweeted Stakes and cried whilst doing so. If you're not following me on twitter you're missing out.**


	6. 6

Marceline had never been in an airport before. She had no reason to fly; all her family and friends lived nearby and, okay, maybe she was a tiny bit afraid of heights.

Maybe.

Bonnibel pulled her out of her thoughts with a squeeze of her hand. Marceline's fears vanished as soon as she looked down at her because, wow okay, when her amazing hot girlfriend grinned at her like that Marceline's brain almost always turned to mush.

"You'll be fine sweetie," Bonnie sang. "seven hours isn't that bad, I promise." Marceline frowned and glanced down at their interlaced fingers. Sometimes she had to remind herself that all this was real.

"You're just saying that because you're used to it." She said after a long pause, letting Bonnibel's hand release hers. "You forget that I've never flown before." It came out more as a grumble than a teasing remark as she grabbed her suitcase and followed Bonnie around the airport.

"We better hurry up or Rose will shriek at you for making us late." Marceline arched her brow at the back of Bonnibel's head.

"Why am I the one getting blamed?" She asked, trying desperately to remove the smirk off of her face. She failed, always did when she was looking at Bonnibel.

"Because you're very attractive and your charming good looks distract me?" Bonnie teased, spinning on her heel to walk backwards and stare at her girlfriend. Marceline rolled her eyes and mimicked the sound of a game show buzzer.

"Wrong answer. Sorry babe, minus one point for you." Bonnibel laughed and turned back around, allowing Marceline to catch up and wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Where is Rose and the losers anyway?" Another slight pause in Marceline's speech because Bonnibel had wrapped an arm around her waist and her fingers were currently drawing circles on her skin. "Please tell me you know where we're meeting them, because if you don't I'll turn around and-"She was cut off by the obnoxious squealing of Bonnibel's friends. She removed her arm and watched as Finn and Jake wrapped Bonnie up into a group hug.

"Get in here Marcy," Marceline narrowed her eyes at the nickname and strolled over, leaving her bags with what she assumed were Rose and Jakes luggage.

Despite her grumbling and scowl sent at Jake, Marceline grinned and wrapped her arms around the group of overly giddy teens.

And then the other students and teachers arrived.


	7. 7

**A/N: I've been gone for a week. Doubt any of you noticed my absence but anyway, here's the second part to the last chapter. Might add another two parts and call this finished but they'll be more one shots to come!**

* * *

Marceline reluctantly stepped away from Bonnibel and tried her absolute best not to let the whine that came out of her girlfriends mouth get to her. Simon, her uncle and one of the best music teachers in the entirety of the school, smirked all too knowingly, his eyes flicking between her and Bonnibel.

"Is everyone here?" The head teacher, Mr Graab, managed to wheeze out over all the students who were chatting to one another without a care in the world. The group of around fifty students soon stopped talking when Mr Graab cleared his throat. "We will be boarding the plane in an hour. I would like you all to be back at the terminal in forty minutes so we can do a register. During that time you can feel free to look around and buy whatever you like from the stores." Before he'd even managed to finish his sentence, the students cut over him with cheering and yelling, already forming groups and splitting off towards the different shops and restaurants and cafes.

Marceline narrowed her eyes and turned around to find her friends all heading off in different directions. Deciding that the company of her girlfriend was way more pleasant than hanging out with the guys and Rose, she caught up with Bonnibel and slung an arm around her shoulders. Then she caught sight of where they were heading and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Seriously Bonnie? Don't you..." She flapped her hand around in the space in front of them, searching for a polite way to phrase the sentence she had in mind. "I dunno, have enough nerd books lying about in _both_ our places?"

Bonnibel shrugged and hummed, coming up to a shelf stacked with hard backs and other hefty books. Her fingers traced down the spines of a few, before dropping down beside her. "There's no such thing as thing as too many books, Marceline." She finally responded. "But I do already have most of these." Another hum, and then Bonnibel turned and left Marceline staring blankly at one of the cooking books, arm flopping back down.

"Nerd."

* * *

 **Reviews are always lovely to read and reply to. Not mandatory, though. :)**


	8. 8

**A/N: here's a really crappy coffee shop AU no one asked for. The one shot to accompany the other ones is coming soon, hopefully.**

* * *

Marceline grumbled quietly, pushing the double doors open with a huff. She paid no attention to the smiling red head behind the counter as she all but threw herself into the booth near the window. The barista frowned and, making sure that the three other customers in the establishment were cared for, trotted over to Marceline with the usual optimistic look on her face.

"Bad day?" Marceline nodded gently, glancing up at the red head with a scowl.

"Why'd you come over here?"

"You're one of our frequent customers, Marceline, you usually order a black coffee and chat to everyone." Marceline arched a brow at the barista, glancing at the name tag on her chest before she sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"I'll have my usual then, and whatever you have."

The girl, _Bonnibel_ as her name tag had said, flushed a light pink and began refusing the offer immediately, "Oh no, you really don't have to- I just wanted to see if you're okay-"

"Bonnie," Marceline interrupted with a smirk. "Look, you're cute and I finally broke up with my asshole boyfriend so please take the money and get yourself something."

The compliment seemingly broke the younger looking girl, her mouth opening and closing and reminding Marceline of a fish out of water.

"Oh," Was all that she managed to get out. "Uhm... Th-thank you."

* * *

 **Please, _please send me prompts._ My motivation is long gone and I really would appreciate some prompts for future one shots.**


	9. 9

**A/N: This is being wrote because my lovely friend Rowen (who's trash and I love her very much) said something that I could totally imagine Marceline saying and I told her and well, we talked about it for a while and I've only just remembered to put it down into words and not awkward rambling messages over twitter.**

 **So here's the prompt:**

 _ **You're gonna be the queen, imagine that. Yo**_ _ **u. The queen. Huh, my little socks have been knocked right off. I'll be there to watch you though, no doubt about that. You're stuck with me.**_

* * *

Marceline frowned, floated nearer and gracefully twisted herself upside down, legs crossed and everything as her hair fell into a water fall of frozen ink.

"Yeah, no. That's not pretty. That's… that's the exact opposite of pretty." The vampire decided, rolling her eyes when the pink girl in front of her huffed. "Why do you own all of this un-pretty junk anyway?"

Bonnibel, who had been downright _glaring_ at her through the mirror (the nerve of this girl, honestly), decided to glare at her face to face and Marceline arched a brow. Or maybe it dipped, at this angle it was hard to tell if Bonnibel even _was_ glaring at her; maybe she was smiling or something. The vampire corrected her sitting and found that her original statement was true, the princess was, in fact, glaring at her. She hummed and then realised that the princess had opened her mouth less than a minute ago.

"You can't just call it junk Marceline, it's valuable stuff and just because a dress is too 'poofy' or a necklace has 'too much going on' doesn't mean you get to disregard it as trash." Marceline cocked her head to the side and let her hair fall onto the ever growing pile of clothes.

"Look, Bubblebutt, can I call you that?" Despite Bonnibel's protests at the new nickname, the vampire carried on with a hand in the air as if it helped her get her point across. Really, she'd just been spending too much time with the princess and her hand had gotten numb. "Good. Listen to me, because honestly I'm telling you the truth and nothing but the truth. Okay so maybe I've lied to you a few times, like that one time I told you I could move the moon with my mind. Anyway, the point is that you're not a hat person. The snap-back? Barely pushing it. It was tolerable in the cute way but it got old real fast. This thing? This thing is an abomination and I can't stand to look at it." And Marceline grabbed at the purple-sun-hat-abomination-thing and tossed it right out the balcony she barged in through. Bonnibel was _fuming_ to say the least.

"I can't believe you sometimes!" She all but yelled and Marceline yawned and curled into a ball mid-air. "You're so- Do you even care that as a _princess_ , as _royalty_ , I have to look and do my best?"

Something in Marceline's brain switched on and she opened her eyes. When did she even close them? Glob knows, but she opened them and stared at her friend (her _friend_ , the _princess_ was her _friend_ ) and cocked her head upright and just _looked_.

Bonnibel must have realised something in Marceline clicked because her mouth, which was open and probably ready to fire a stupid insult at her and then apologise, closed and her eyes softened.

"Hey," Marceline began, started delicately because the princess was just that, she was soft and fragile and Marceline sometimes forgot that, and she chose her words precisely and slowly as if she were talking to a kid about something they were passionate about. (Which wasn't too far off, actually, now that Marceline thought about it). "You're the princess. Like, one of the most important princesses in… in all of Ooo."

The Princess' cheeks flushed gently and she was probably biting her cheek or tongue because that's what Bonnibel did in moments like this and they both knew more about the other than the other did and their relationship was complicated. "Yes. I guess I am." Bonnibel said in that soft voice of hers. _Soft_.

"So uh… hey." And up until now Marceline noticed that The Princess hadn't even been looking at her the entire conversation but at the growing pile (which, Marceline thought, _rude_.) next to them both. But now, now Bonnibel was looking her in the eyes and there was a crease between her eyebrows and Marceline was careful. For this moment, she was careful. "You're gonna be the queen, imagine that." It was half teasing, with an added 'huh' just to get across that yes, she was proud of this big blob of gum, she could have feelings. Just without saying words. (Bonnibel must be imagining it, too, because the crease, or was it a furrow, disappeared in place of an almost neutral expression. Almost; because there was an almost smile, a smirk if you would but Marceline wouldn't because she was the smirk master, and it was too soft to be a smirk, anyway). "You. The queen. Huh, my little socks have been knocked right off." And she wasn't wearing socks and the situation was, okay, it was a little stupid; Marceline's hair was all dishevelled from being upside down and here she was, lifting her feet up to waggle them around near the princess' (almost queen) face and said princess (almost queen) was wearing a horrific poofy dress with a necklace that had too much going on and on top of that her hat had left an imprint on her gummy hair.

And like the utter five year olds they were (always had been, in Marceline's case) they began laughing at the whole silly, stupid ordeal. But Bonnibel stopped laughing halfway through and the tears that were coming out of her eyes weren't from mirth or because she'd gotten something in both her eyes, and she quite literally toppled over into the before mentioned twice monster of a pile and Marceline's smile went crooked and she floated down to her knees so that she could put a hand to her friends shoulder and straightened it out as if it was never not straight in the first place. (She would've made a joke about her sexuality, too, but felt that it was not the right time at all to be discussing _that_ with _her_.) "I'll be there to watch you though, no doubt about that." She soothed (more like lulled) as she rubbed a thumb over the soon-to-be-queen-but-not-quite-there-yet's clavicle. Bonnibel looked up and at the same time Marceline realised that that was too serious, too _meaningful_ for her. "You're stuck with me." She added with a quirky little smirk (it was definitely just a half smile but Marceline was too proud to admit otherwise) and gave a toothy grin when Bonnibel looked up with a watery smile.

"You're a butt." Bonnibel (because that's all she was, who she was, not anyone or anything else, no matter what she said to her faithful companions and candy citizens) muttered into the room. "A butt who's helping me tidy this mess up." Marceline groaned, flipped back upside down and decided that she liked the angles all askew.

(She also liked seeing Bonnibel happy, but Marceline was also too proud to admit this.)

* * *

 **Okay so I promise I'll get round to writing your prompts but I'm making sure they're perfect because you lot are amazing, honestly. Also this is a newish writing style? I tried to keep them as in character and as canon as I could. Send me prompts, yo!**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	10. 10

**A/N: Another update!**

 **Danny's prompt: How about an overly stubborn sick marcy with her over protective bonnie ',:)**

 **I hope I did this justice, Danny.**

* * *

Marceline's apartment was a considerable size for the two large bedrooms and en suite bathrooms it came with. The musician and part time librarian shared it with her bestfriend Keila and, on the odd occasion, her girlfriend Bonnibel.

As the redhead unlocked the door with her spare key and wandered into the living room, one thing was made clear; Keila wasn't in. The dark skinned woman wasn't in the living room and her bedroom door wasn't closed shut like it usually was. Bonnibel sighed to herself and dropped her bags at the door.

"Honey, I'm home," She called, half expecting a yell back if Marceline was awake or maybe a grunt if she was asleep. Hearing nothing, Bonnibel carefully made her way to her girlfriends bedroom down the hall. "Babe?" Her friend was bundled up in her covers, red nosed and slightly sweaty. Bonnibe's face dipped into a frown and she sat on the edge of the black and grey bed, resting her hand on the exposed skin between sweatpants and a slightly ridden up tank top. Her fingers twitched when they came into contact with the hot skin of her girlfriends stomach, usually cold and fairly nice to touch, and Bonnibel cocked her head to the side and brought her hand up to Marceline's forehead, brushing away the hair that had been plastered to her face.

Marceline's eyes shot open, green orbs unfocused before landing on Bonnibel.

"Bonnie?" She croaked, further deepening Bonnibel's frown. "What are you- Oh my god. I'm- I sorry I didn't message you- fuck," At her girlfriends giggles she stopped her spluttered stammering and instead gave the younger girl a quizzical look.

"You sent me a message full of gibberish, it was confusing." Bonnibel explained. "I came to see if you wanted to have our anniversary indoors instead of going to the museum?"

Marceline frowned and groaned and crossed her arms over her chest with a shake of her head. "I'm taking you to the museum today, ill or not. Get me my jeans."

"First of all, I'm not your slave. Secondly, you're ill and according to Keila you've thrown up more than three times this morning." Marceline opened her mouth, probably to retort or deny everything but Bonnibel rolled her eyes and covered her friends mouth with her hand. "I brought you soup. It's your favourite, chicken." For a second, Marceline's eyes twinkled and Bonnibel thought she had won, but then her eyebrows knitted together and she licked Bonnibel's palm. As Bonnibel retracted her now damp hand she saw the triumphant smirk on her girlfriends face and huffed.

"I'm not letting you go out when you're ill Marceline," She grumbled after a few seconds of silence.

"Come on Bonnibel," Marceline groaned, sitting up with difficulty. "It's our six month anniversary, we're not going to have one of these ever again."

"Unless we get married." Bonnibel whispered, smiling ever so gently. Marceline just continued with confidence.

"Look, I'm fine. I've rested all morning. I wanna take my cute girlfriend out to the museum so I can watch her nerd her cute little butt off. Fetch me my jeans." Bonnibel rolled her eyes and smiled some more, taking the screwed up skinny jeans from the floor.

"They need to be ironed." She sighed, watching as Marceline kicked off the grey sweatpants and slipped into her jeans.

"No they don't. Lets go."

* * *

The museum entrance was almost devoid of people save for the woman stood behind the information desk, who looked bored as hell when they walked in. Marceline shot her a friendly smile and grabbed Bonnibel's wrist, pulling her towards the first exhibit.

"Egypt." She muttered with a funny little smile, eyeing up on of the TV's in the corner which was telling the story of an explorers find. "I never paid much attention until we started learning about the Egyptians." Bonnibel rolled her eyes and moved over to a display. "Ooh, and Pompeii. That was cool. Well, no, that was the exact opposite of cool."

Bonnibel scoffed and smacked her girlfriends arm. "That's disrespectful, Marcy." She shot back, though the smirk on her face put Marceline at ease.

"Dude it was a joke, cool down." She added with a wink and two finger guns thrown Bonnibel's way.

"Don't point those fingers at me." And then, quietly. "I know where they've been."

Marceline narrowed her eyes with a light smirk, muttering something about a dirty minded angel before she threw her arm around Bonnibel's shoulders and led her towards another exhibit.

Bonnibel could tell that Marceline was feeling terrible from the way she was tense and rigid alone, but then she brought a hand up to lace her fingers together and was met with even warmer skin than that morning.

"You should be resting," Bonnibel noted with a frown, watching as her friend squinted at an Arctic fox skeleton. "We can go home, y'know, read something while we put a movie on for background noise or I could cook."

Marceline wrinkled her head at the suggestions and shook her head no. Bon, you've been begging me to take you here ever since it opened last month. I'm just a little warm and ache-y but I promise as soon as I get home I'll rest and we can do that too." Bonnibel just huffed and put an arm around her girlfriends waist.

Marceline said that the pain was worth it when at the end of the day, because she got to see Bonnibel nerd her little brain out over a paticular exhibit that Marceline had never heard of before. Bonnibel had kissed her and made her soup when they got home.

* * *

 **Also, I may need a beta reader soonish. I don't really proof read and I know I could make these a lot better. :")**

 **And CassAnon, I'm combining your prompts because they're both excellent and I love your reviews a lot. Thank you!**

 **And anyone else who has left me prompts; they will be written during these two weeks at least. Promise.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, leave a review and maybe a prompt?**


End file.
